With improvements of living standards and developments of display technologies, consumers are constantly increasing their demands on the refresh frequency of display systems. Because more realistic display effect can be realized by increasing the refresh frequency, the user experience can be improved, especially for virtual reality display systems. However, the power consumption can be significantly increased when the refresh frequency of the display system is increased; this is contrary to current demands of the consumers for electronic products, especially for consumer electronics.